Detrás de las máscaras
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Keith/Ivan. Momentos escondidos en el canon. Ivan es siempre una sombra, sigilosa, en el fondo de la pantalla, tan sigilosa como su desbocado corazón. Después de todo, detrás de la máscara, tanto Keith como él son sólo seres humanos.
1. Detrás de la máscara

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>84. Verdadero

* * *

><p>Ivan pensó que lo peor ya había pasado cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al vestuario y posterior gimnasio en el que los Héroes de Apollon Media pasaban sus horas libres; después de todo, había tenido que pararse enfrente del Buró de Justicia de la Ciudad, con su escalofriante sala de color salmón, bajo la vista de cientos de personas que le oirían prestar juramento en beneficio de la ciudad, entre ellos el juez Petrov. Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado, pese a que ya hacían varias horas del acontecimiento, con él y sus manos sudadas temblando de vez en cuando ante las miradas autoritarias y algunas cuantas compasivas que habían presenciado su ascenso como héroe de la ciudad.<p>

No, todavía le faltaba la parte más difícil y ésa era enfrentarse a los héroes veteranos, a todos aquellos que le habían enseñado a respetar y admirar en la Academia de Héroes, con sus vistosos trajes y sus frases pegajosas, apostándose la vida todas las noches, como si aquello no fuese más que un juego. ¿Qué era él a su lado? Un novato, sin experiencia y con un poder que no podría lucir y que de cualquier modo no le servía de mucho; hasta él mismo se sorprendía de que hubiese llegado tan lejos, a tan escasos centímetros del pomo de la puerta que resguardaba las carcajadas y las charlas de los héroes ahí dentro.

Tenía que entrar, pero antes debía cerciorarse de que no iba a cometer alguna estupidez, como hacer enfadar a algún héroe o decir algo impropio, incoherente como los balbuceos de un bebé asustado (por mucho que él se sintiera como uno en esos momentos, con las piernas de gelatina). Suspiró para ganar valor con cada bocadana de aire y se esforzó, como lo hacía siempre con las clases más difíciles en la academia, por recordar los nombres y hazañas de los héroes, la manera en la cual debía dirigirse a ellos, siempre respetuoso y siempre atento.

Los conocía bastante bien, aunque allí no tendrían máscaras. Los conocía tan bien que le asustaba por eso hacer algo mal, pero no podía escudarse con la excusa barata de las máscaras cuando los tuviera cara a cara, no podía escudarse con ser un novato y nada más. Había sido elegido para el puesto, entre miles de aspirantes mejores que él, con poderes útiles e incluso hasta más listos.

Había sido elegido y...

Se estaba convenciendo de que era absurdo comenzar a temblar de miedo y que tenía que abrir la puerta (¡maldición, es sólo una puerta!) cuando ésta se abrió sin el toque de su mano, aún sobre el picaporte y de ella se asomaron dos hombres, tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, pues uno era rubio y brillante como el sol y el otro parecía la noche oscura, una noche tranquila por cómo sonreía con cierta diversión al haberlo encontrado temblando del otro lado.

—Oh, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —el hombre cuya piel era oscura y brillante a la luz de las lámparas eléctricas, con ese tenue resplandor similar los rayos de luna, lo impulsó hacia dentro tomándolo por las caderas, como si fuese un niño pequeño a punto de pagar por una travesura—. ¿Y tú quién eres, guapo?

Ivan tenía la lengua trabada, la respiración parecía habérsele detenido y sus ojos, lo único que aún parecía vivo en su cuerpo detenido, paralizado porque las cosas no habían salido como él planeaba, recorrían toda la habitación mirando que no estaban solos y que había otros dos héroes más en la habitación, desconocidos sin las máscaras de anonimato que llevaban todas las noches cuando surcaban la ciudad.

Todos lo observaban con la cautela aflorando en el aire, tan pesada que Ivan pensó que si alzaba una mano podría asirla en un puño. Al parecer pensaban que podría ser un espía, un ladrón, un asesino o cualquier cosa por su extraña actitud, callada y paralizada como un insecto al que le hubiesen echado insecticida y él no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para contradecirlos, a pesar de que algo en su interior le gritaba que debía de aclarar el malentendido, pues ellos serían sus compañeros de trabajo de ahora en adelante, claro, eso si no lo mandaban a la cárcel antes, con su silencio como el carcelero.

En eso estaba pensando —con su frenético correr de los ojos por todas las superficies del lugar— cuando de pronto se detuvo a observar al otro hombre que había abierto la puerta, a quien hasta entonces no le había prestado mucha atención, salvo para mirar su apariencia durante escasos segundos. También estaba detenido mirándolo, sopesándolo con unos ojos azules cargados de justicia, como si con ellos pudiese ver el interior de su alma y si así era, lo que había visto le era agradable, lo absolvía del absurdo juicio en el que él mismo se había metido, pues el hombre comenzaba a sonreír, lenta pero firmemente.

—Él es bueno —afirmó, con toda la seguridad del mundo y también poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su captor, que en realidad parecía de todo menos uno, por cómo le hacía ojitos detrás de unas pestañas muy largas, pintadas de negro—. No hay de qué preocuparse, Fire Emblem.

—Si tú lo dices, guapo... —de inmediato, Ivan sintió cómo las manos, similares a tenazas del otro hombre, lo abandonaban, yéndose a posar en su salvador, que no parecía nada incómodo ante la súbita invasión a su espacio personal—. Oh, ¡ahora lo recuerdo! ¿No iba a venir un muchacho nuevo el día de hoy? ¿Podría ser que...?

Uno de los hombres que observaba, sentado sobre una banca de madera se levantó para echarle un vistazo. Era alto, demasiado quizás y fornido, a Ivan no le costó ni dos segundos asociar al personaje con su respectivo pseudónimo, aunque los demás eran otra cosa. Rock Bison era ése y Fire Emblem, ya lo había dicho el hombre rubio, era el de piel oscura, pero, ¿y los otros dos?

Miró al del fondo de soslayo sin prestarle mucha atención, al parecer los héroes restantes estaban debatiendo sobre si era el -nuevo- o un ladrón cuando volteo a verlos, aún callado, pero ya no paralizado por el miedo. El rubio era el que lo intrigaba, parecía demasiado extraño entre los otros dos, como si no encajara, como si su lugar estuviese en otro lado, en la policía o quizás con un millar de hijos; sin embargo, a la vez, también parecía el más devoto de todos ahí, ¿no lo había atravesado con esos ojos azules, sólo para declarar lo que sólo él sabía? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que -era bueno- y sólo estaba un poco paralizado por el miedo cuando los demás no?

¿Quién era entonces? ¿Quién podía ser? Cavilaba con la vista fija en las facciones del hombre, escuchando sus réplicas cargadas de entusiasmo, de la voz segura de quien sabe hace lo correcto, una voz ligeramente familiar que sólo identificó cuando se giró hacia él para sonreírle por segunda vez en el día, el pulgar alzado y las miradas resignadas del resto de los héroes sobre él. Sky High. ¡Pero era tan diferente de como se lo imaginaba! ¡Era tan diferente...!

Mientras comenzaba a contar y a explicar todo el enredo que se había hecho ahí por un súbito silencio y un cambio de planes, Ivan no pudo evitar rememorar una conversación que había tenido con el señor Lloyds mientras elegían su traje, en el cual él se empeñaba tuviera algo japonés, sin casco o quizás algo más samurái, que dejara su rostro al aire libre.

—Los cascos se han hecho por algo —gruñó el hombre, con gesto serio y amenazante, recordándole claramente quién era el jefe y quién el novato—. ¿Nunca has oído del complejo del salvador? —Ivan consideró adecuado quedarse callado, la reprimenda de cualquier manera sucedería—. Las víctimas se enamoran de las personas detrás del casco cuando las salvan y nosotros no queremos tener a enamoradas suspirando fuera del edificio por sus héroes.

En ese momento la razón le pareció absurda, después de todo y obviamente descontándolo a él, ¿cuántos héroes apuestos podrían andar por ahí? La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente reconoció a Sky High. Enamorarse de la persona detrás de la máscara era fácil estando con él y una vez más, mientras le daban la bienvenida y los días se sucedían con uno que otro desastroso resultado, echó en falta las máscaras protectoras de esa verdad que acababa de alcanzar.


	2. Un beso

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el canon, capítulos de Jake.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>68. Riesgoso

* * *

><p>Las mejillas le ardían, sentía la sangre agolpándose en sus pómulos, luchando una cruenta guerra por hacer su rostro brillar con el color de la vergüenza, aunque ésta proviniera de muchos y muy diversos acontecimientos a la vez. Primero, había ido (y sólo Dios sabía cómo) pilotando un helicóptero por primera vez en su vida hacia la guarida de un criminal de alto rango; segundo, aunque el criminal de alto rango le había dado una paliza que jamás en su vida iba a olvidar, y que en cierto sentido le hizo sentir un poco inútil también, había conseguido la información necesaria como para que la misión no careciera de sentido, la que se requería para salvar la ciudad y tercero y mucho más importante, pues eso había desencadenado la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo de protegerse tras unas mejillas coloradas, había contribuído a que todo terminara, había demostrado que era un buen héroe y todos le daban las gracias, pese a los momentos amargos que habían tenido que pasar y pese a que no había hecho casi nada, según su negra perspectiva.<p>

—¡Ven aquí! —Nathan alzó ambos brazos en el aire y su voz tintineó por las paredes de la habitación del hospital, donde parecía haber una extraña pero animada convivencia. El brillo del orgullo brillaba en sus ojos y en los de todos en la habitación en general, desde el maltrecho Kotetsu hasta la seria Karina, que casi no podía ocultar las lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Kotetsu de vuelta en su cama, tras haber cometido la locura de salir—. ¡Te voy a dar tu premio!

Una razón más para que sus mejillas ardieran, recordaba perfectamente qué premio le había vaticinado Fire Emblem nada más pusiera un pie frente a él, como hacía justo en esos momentos, incólume y sonriente como todos al ver que todo había salido bien y que era cierto ese dicho de que el bien siempre triunfa, sin importar lo riesgoso o difícil de la situación.

Un beso, le había prometido un beso. Y se acercaba peligrosamente a él para cumplir con lo pactado, los ojos haciéndole guiños amables tras las largas pestañas rizadas y pintadas de negro. Todos reían, era la reacción natural ante tal acontecimiento, ante la normalidad que se iba instalando entre ellos de nuevo tras dos días de intensa locura y dolor, en las cuales no sabían si volverían a verse de nuevo. Él, sin embargo, además de sentirse avergonzado sentía otra cosa y lo dio muy bien a relucir cuando desvío la mirada hacia la cama donde se encontraba Keith, con Pao-Lin encaramada a sus pies, sin duda riendo de un chiste secreto. Era alivio, inmenso alivio de verlo bien, con vida, con esa sonrisa que no parecía desvanecerse ante nada y ante nadie, así fuese Jake Martínez y el poder que lo había dejado impotente, colgado sobre una de las torres de la ciudad.

Nathan, tan perspicaz como siempre, con esas miradas que sólo le reservaba a Karina y a él por saber de sus sentimientos ocultos, se dio cuenta de inmediato de a dónde miraba y de quién quería recibir el premio del beso en realidad, el hombre despistado demasiado casado con su trabajo. Ivan alzó las manos como para protegerse, aunque en realidad estaba negando la posibilidad que brillaba en los ojos del héroe veterano, como fuego líquido, como una travesura.

—Oh, ya veo que desprecias mi regalo —gimoteó, fingiendo un despecho que sólo arrancó más carcajadas—. Está bien, dejaré que otro haga el honor.

—¡No! ¡No es ne...! —sus intentos ahora eran frenéticos y por un momento pensó que toda la sangre le había abandonado el cuerpo y se había posado en su cabeza, hinchándola hasta tal punto que en cualquier momento sus sesos explotarían sobre las paredes, tal era su vergüenza.

—¡Guapo! ¡¿Me ayudarías con esto? —por un momento Barnaby estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se quedó callado con un aire un poco ofendido cuando vio a dónde se dirigían todas las miradas, compartiendo el mismo secreto que saltaba a la vista para todos menos para el implicado. Kotetsu le dirigió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, sin duda divertido de que él mismo ya se sintiera identificado con el calificativo de guapo.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Keith ladeó un poco la cabeza, como siempre que no le quedaba muy claro algo y luego, sin duda pensando que Ivan se merecía un premio por su valentía y lo mucho que les había ayudado (y cuán preocupado lo tenía, cuán preocupado), asintió.

De inmediato la silla de ruedas se dirigió hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi peligrosa, por mucho que Ivan gritase o se agitase para salir de la situación, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que sucediera.

—Dale un beso, guapo, eso es lo que le prometí —Nathan puso sus manos sobre las caderas, como una madre que espera a que su hijo cumpla un castigo especialmente riguroso y sin duda Ivan se sentía un poco así, un poco eufórico (¿Y por qué demonios el corazón tenía que latirle de esa manera? ¿Es que quería que todo el mundo se enterara?), un poco con ganas de escapar, aunque sólo un poco.

Los muelles de la cama crujieron cuando Pao-Lin saltó hacia un lado para hacerles camino y Keith se inclinó para cumplir con lo pactado, ante la atenta mirada de todos en la sala, conteniendo la respiración al mismo tiempo. Ivan quería hacer algo, ponerle las manos sobre el rostro, quizás, echar a correr estaba entre otra de las opciones, pero en su lugar se inclinó dócilmente, de cualquier manera, ya todo mundo lo sabía, ¿no? Y quizás Keith se enterara cuando no lo dejara escapar, cuando no soltara sus labios ni un segundo, ni siquiera para respirar, cobrándose más que un simple premio.

Cerró los ojos cuando los ojos azules del hombre estuvieron tan cerca que parecían dos farolillos en la oscuridad creada entre ellos, el corazón pareció detenérsele en algún punto en esos momentos, las manos se aferraron a la silla de ruedas (y hubiese podido romperla si el poder de Rock Bison hubiese sido suyo), contuvo la respiración.

Entonces sintió cómo unos labios se posaban sobre su frente, allí donde él le había apartado el pelo en una fracción de segundo en la cual había dejado de pensar, suaves y cálidos, aunque no llenos del sentimiento que él quería lo llenase. Abrió los ojos una vez sintió cómo se alejaba la dulce ingenuidad que constituía al otro siempre y sí, estaba sonriendo. Los demás en cambio, parecían tan frustrados como él.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Origami, ¡felicidades y muchas felicidades! —sí, se sentía frustrado y sin duda la sensación de bochorno no le abandonaría en mucho tiempo, pero había valido la pena correr ese gran riesgo ante tal recompensa, aún si no había salido como lo esperaba. Aún sí, esa noche tras haberse bañado y acostado, cuando pusiese su mano sobre su frente ya no hubiera nada allí.


	3. No más rosas

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el canon, post-capítulo 15 (Cis).  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>72. Seguridad

* * *

><p>El olor a rosas se había convertido en una constante en su vida, justo como lo era despertarse en las mañanas a la misma hora para la misma rutina, sin embargo y como el hecho de levantarse temprano, para Ivan no constituía un placer en sí mismo el olor dulzón que despedían las flores, el olor a humedad y frescura, a los últimos resquicios del verano. Y sabía que para muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo las cosas eran iguales, aunque por motivos diferentes. A ellos no les gustaba ver a Keith Goodman, el siempre tan optimista héroe, llegar todos los días con el ramo de rosas al trabajo, la preocupación y la tristeza ocultas tras una sonrisa no por eso menos genuina. Era, si tenía que usar las palabras de Karina, patético y triste, y aunque sabía que la heroína estaba preocupada por él, entendía perfectamente cómo ella y todos los demás se sentían ciertamente molestos de que el hombre siguiese comprando flores y llevándolas a la banca vacía del parque sólo para ver que ella no estaba ahí, quien quiera que fuese. Dolía ver la terquedad del héroe.<p>

En cuanto a él, sus razones eran mucho más egoístas y lo hacían sentir culpable cuando apartaba la vista de las impolutas flores, rebosantes de rocío en su empaque blanco e igual de impoluto. Eran celos y tristeza entremezclados los que podían apreciarse en su semblante, aunque a veces más tristeza. Después de todo, había albergado esperanzas durante largo, largo tiempo y un buen día todas habían terminado siendo pisoteadas, yacían en el suelo como una mala metáfora de desesperación.

De cualquier manera, no le gustaba ver a Keith así, mucho menos el olor dulzón a flores que despedía cuando se acercaba a saludar, con su habitual sonrisa y los ojos brillantes mientras regalaba flores a diestra y siniestra como si no tuvieran importancia para él. Incluso en alguna ocasión le tocó a Ivan tener alguna de esas flores destinadas a otra persona, rosas o rojas como la puesta de sol en el horizonte, como la sangre o quizás como el amor. Él siempre las guardaba, por supuesto, pero no estaba seguro de querer seguir haciéndolo, llenando su habitación tan pequeña e incolora con los resquicios de los sentimientos de otro, sentimientos que no eran para él.

La próxima vez declinaría la oferta con la mejor sonrisa y el mejor tono calmado que pudiese lograr, Keith lo entendería, era demasiado bueno y seguirían siendo como siempre, un par de camaradas en el trabajo, dos héroes tratando de salvar la ciudad.

Ese pensamiento flotaba en su mente mientras yacía acostado de cualquier manera sobre una de las bancas del gimnasio ahora solitario, pues ya todos se habían ido a casa menos Keith y él, cuyo trabajo siempre lo absorbía de más, aún si no le pagaban por ello. Pronto, si no se daba prisa, se lo encontraría en el pasillo, con las mismas rosas de colores, la misma mirada resignada del que busca sin encontrar (podía reconocerla porque él mismo la tenía todas las mañanas, nada más despertarse y verse al espejo, sabiendo que el ex-Rey de los Héroes no estaba ahí), pronto, pero al menos ya no aceptaría sus regalos.

Cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos y la luz de las lámparas parpadeo junto con él, sumiéndolo en un suave duermevela, alejado de todos los planes y las preocupaciones que lo asaltaban, alejándolo del silencio y del eco de sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Origami? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —la voz de Keith llenó la habitación mucho antes de que el aroma de las rosas alcanzara sus fosas nasales, pero no abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado y adormilado, quizás Keith podía dejarlo en paz por esa noche, Keith y todo lo que le gustaba de él, todo lo que lo atormentaba de él—. Oh, ya veo, estás cansado —alguien le dio una palmadita en una de las piernas y aunque de nuevo se rehusó a abrir los ojos, Ivan pudo imaginar una sonrisa amable en los labios del otro—. Lo haces muy bien últimamente, ¡sí, muy bien! ¡Felicidades, Origami, este cansancio es sólo el comienzo, pronto te acostumbrarás!

De nuevo otra palmadita amable en la pierna derecha, el olor a rosas frescas impregnando todo alrededor, trayendo recuerdos y planes, silencio e incomodidad.

—Keith-san —no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía o de si estaba bien, una parte en su cerebro le gritaba que se callara, que todo podía salir mal, pero otra le hizo ignorar el peligro, el miedo, que casi siempre lo paralizaba—. Keith-san, ya no compres rosas.

Abrió los ojos. Sabía que acababa de dar un paso sin retorno alguno y estaba dispuesto a afrontar los resultados, fuesen los que fuesen. Keith estaba sentado a su lado y lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de resignación y melancolía, parecía un chiquillo perdido en medio del bosque, que sin embargo sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Lo sé —dijo y la sonrisa quebrada que le regaló le instó unas ganas urgentes de darle un abrazo, un abrazo a ese niño bueno perdido en el bosque, todavía buscando una salida—. Sé que no voy a volver a verla. Sólo quería darle las gracias. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo es imposible. Pero no importa si no puede escucharme o verme, ni siquiera saber quién soy bajo la máscara, le daré las gracias todas las noches cuando capture a algún malvado criminal y lo lleve ante la justicia, porque fue gracias a ella que pude seguir adelante.

Ivan se levantó de la banca, incómoda y fría, para ponerse a la altura del hombre, cuyas palabras le atravesaban el corazón de diferentes maneras, aunque los celos ya no entraban de ninguna manera en la ecuación. Sin saber que decir, callado por la confesión obtenida, por el íntimo momento por el que no había pedido, su mano le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, en respuesta a sus cumplidos anteriores, buscando de algún modo componer el asunto, volverlo todo de nuevo correcto, tranquilo, rutinario.

Cuando lo hizo, Keith sonrió y una ligera brisa pareció recorrer la habitación sin ventanas ni aire acondicionado, provenía de él y era cálida, era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo sin haberlo premeditado, sin haber transformado la habitación en el ojo de un huracán.

—Gracias, Ivan —fueron las palabras de Keith mientras se levantaba, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Al héroe no le pasó desapercibido el uso de su nombre, mucho menos el golpeteo de la sangre en sus mejillas—. Ahora deberías irte a casa, es tarde y un buen héroe no debe desvelarse, ¡tenemos que estar frescos y relajados para proteger la ciudad! ¿De acuerdo?

De nuevo algunos golpecitos en su espalda, una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo quedarme con las flores? —preguntó Ivan, para su sorpresa y la del mago del viento, que lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviese pensando algo muy importante. Luego asintió. No tenía a nadie más a quien dárselas y a John seguro no le gustarían, a John le gustaban los girasoles, no las rosas. Eran las últimas que compraría, así que tenía que dárselas a quien más le había ayudado, Ivan. Ivan, que en cierto modo, había actuado como ella en tantas ocasiones, escuchándolo y aconsejándolo, dándole seguridad. Ivan...

Mientras pensaba en esto, no notó si quiera cuando la silueta del joven desapareció, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, pero el día siguiente no hubo flores en su regazo y por alguna extraña razón que nadie pudo descifrar, aunque sí imaginar con ayuda de Nathan, el mago de los vientos comenzó a comportarse mucho más amable con Ivan.


	4. Vida y muerte

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el canon, entre capítulos 22-24.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>63. Querer

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, envuelto en una luz rojiza y tendido sobre una superficie nada cómoda, Keith se dio cuenta de la obviedad de que no estaba en su casa y de que todo aquello no había sido un sueño. Habían confundido a Kotetsu con un criminal y, tras una serie de enredos que terminaron bien gracias a una niña pequeña, consiguieron salir del engaño de Maverick, por lo menos por un momento. El robot apareció segundos después, inmutable, inmortal y sin piedad y aunque Keith se lanzó contra él en diversas ocasiones, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, no hubo nada por hacer que los ayudara, nada salvo perder la conciencia tras golpes certeros y bien planeados. Y ahora estaba en ese extraño lugar, rodeado de paredes metálicas, envuelto en una luz rojiza como la del ocaso, pero que carecía de toda la calidez de la misma y que más bien le daba la impresión de estar encerrado en alguna de las celdas del infierno.<p>

¿Dónde están todos? Se puso a pensar en cuanto se incorporó, con la mano en la cabeza, como si temiera que fuera a caérsele de un momento a otro, escudriñando su prisión de metal, angustiado, sí, pero también alerta a cualquier signo de debilidad o de peligro que pudiera aprovechar para salir de ese lugar. ¿Dónde están todos? Antes de desmayarse, aún estaban de pie Antonio y Nathan, pero aún si ellos habían escapado o ganado, ¿por qué a él lo tenían aislado en lo que parecía una celda, un lugar perfecto para el criminal que él no era, pese a haber jugado con eso en la fiesta de Barnaby?

La respuesta le llegó unos momentos después con la voz malévola y burlona de Rotwang, un hombre al que no había visto nunca, ni sabía su nombre, pero que de tan solo verlo, con los ojos desorbitados por el placer de hacer daño a otros (ojos que él había visto en muchos otros bandidos, ojos que ya no tenían remedio), supo que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Mucho peor fue enterarse de que sus compañeros y amigos estaban cautivos, uno al lado del otro, en idénticas celdas para monstruos de feria como ellos, pues así los llamaba el hombre de nariz roja y cabello blanco y escaso.

—Todos morirán —afirmó el hombre, sonriendo como lo haría un niño al encontrar su juguete preferido debajo del árbol la mañana de Navidad—. Morirán si no se liberan del collar...

La situación empeoraba y aunque Keith se alivió de ver a sus amigos por unos segundos, con la misma mirada confusa y aturdida que él lucía, su mente comenzaba a girar por otros derroteros, los que iban mucho más allá de sí mismo y de lo que él quería, los que hablaban de la paz del pueblo y la justicia del héroe, lo que él predicaba desde que le dejaron usar un traje.

—Tengo que salvarlos. Si tan sólo uno de nosotros pudiera salir de aquí... —entonces la paz no correría peligro, se las arreglaría con el robot impostor, con el científico loco, con cualquiera que tratase de amenazar el mundo que él había construido y que era tan brillante, tan alegre, tan feliz. El mundo donde ella vivía, John paseaba y él e Ivan hablaban sobre cosas que no podía entender del todo, pero que aún así eran interesantes—. Tengo que hacer algo.

.

No quiso creerlo hasta que la pantalla le mostró la verdad, misma que ni siquiera la voz insidiosa del hombre en el monitor podía hacer peor. Rotwang había anunciado las verdaderas intenciones de Keith, murmullos para sí mismo que Ivan siempre le había visto hacer desde que se habían vuelto más cercanos, palabras que a veces consistían en recordatorios o frases llenas de ánimo, llenas de esa voz optimista que ahora parecía confusa, lejana, quizás hasta un poco egoísta.

Es normal que quiera salvarlos, piensa el joven Origami, bajando la vista al suelo, con los ojos apesadumbrados. Él es así, casado con su trabajo. Él nunca dejaría a nadie desprotegido, él nunca le negaría una segunda oportunidad a un ladrón si éste le prometiera reformarse, él nunca, nunca, nunca. Pero aún así, ¿por qué sacrificarlos a todos? Puede que Ivan no sea un excelente héroe, él lo sabe mejor que nadie, pues en ocasiones sólo aparece ante cámaras para satisfacer a sus patrocinadores y si aparece en la escena de un crimen es para salvar rehenes en lugar de pelear contra los tipos malos, así que no sería una gran pérdida para el equipo, pero, ¿y los demás?

Alza la vista al monitor al mismo tiempo en que Keith baja la suya y se sienta, resignado, confiando en los demás y en que todo saldrá bien. A Ivan le tiembla el labio ante esta muestra de confianza, lo conoce y no le sorprende saber que ha sido el primero en desesperarse, pero el que haya cesado su intento no significa que no haya peligro, no significa que nadie más pueda hacerlo, deshacerse de los demás, tratar de salvar al mundo o a sí mismo con el sacrificio de unos cuantos.

La voz de Blue Rose rompe esta vez sus pensamientos. Al parecer, ese día todo le sale mal y sus conclusiones siempre son erróneas, pues ella le demuestra que está equivocado y que todos son una unidad que resistirá hasta el momento final.

Aunque bueno, al menos sería agradable que ese momento final pudiera pasarlo al lado de Keith.

Unas cuantas celdas más allá, mientras observa por el monitor los rostros decididos de todos y su vista se detiene en Ivan, su ahora más cercano amigo, Keith piensa lo mismo.


	5. Final de temporada

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el canon, capítulo 25.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>32. Helicóptero

* * *

><p>La luz del helicóptero barre el edificio, alargando sus sombras, que parecen fantasmas en el asfalto cubierto de trozos de vidrio y material de construcción semi-derruido, las cenizas de la batalla que acaba de terminar. Ivan no puede creerse aún lo sucedido, la serie de acotencimientos encadenados que se han suscitado y que le han hecho recordar los finales felices en los animés, donde el último enemigo es derrotado y el héroe se queda con la heroína, aunque aquí sería difícil decir quien es quien, dado que todos son héroes y sólo hay dos heroínas.<p>

El pensamiento lo hace reír entre dientes y sabe que está desvariando cuando observa a Barnaby despedirse de Kotetsu y de su título como Rey de los Héroes para siempre con la vista borrosa, embotada, tambaleante como un borracho. La sensación, de todos modos, es maravillosa, lo impregna, lo abruma el saber que las cosas pueden ir bien si se lo proponen, que los finales felices están al alcance de las personas que luchan por ellos.

Y lo abruma aún más saber que esa verdad también cuenta para él, porque cuando se da vuelta para encarar al resto de los héroes, entre tristes y sorprendidos por la marcha de Barnaby, los ojos de Keith están encima de él, se ha quitado el casco y aunque el sudor hace brillosas sus facciones amables, puede ver mucho más que eso en él.

A Keith le ha tomado un poco de tiempo darse cuenta, pero no es tonto. No ha confundido amor con amistad ni se ha creado problemas imaginarios en la cabeza, sabe lo quiere, sabe lo que piensa y lo ha analizado, aunque si tiene que admitirlo, el detonador de sus sentimientos ha sido todo ese espantoso accidente, que le hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva y apreciar lo que tiene, posee y aún desea alcanzar.

—¡Me alegro mucho de que estés bien! —afirma el hombre, acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, como si buscara abrazarlo—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿P-por mí? —si Ivan tenía dudas de estar en un animé, ahora se han disipado. Debe de ser un sueño, aunque sabe que no es así. Es sólo que tiene un poco de miedo, tantita sorpresa y un dolor de cabeza tremendo que le hace ver estrellitas donde no las hay.

La pregunta de Ivan hace el momento un poco tenso y la atmósfera a su alrededor cambia cuando el hombre frente a él, siempre todo sonrisas y palabras amables, se queda súbitamente callado, tratando de balbucear alguna cosa. Al mirarlo detenidamente, Ivan siente ganas de maldecir y de reír, quizás también de llorar, porque es totalmente adorable y no debería de estar permitido ser tan adorable a esa edad, adorable e inalcanzable, que peligrosa combinación.

—Origam... Ivan —todavía parece un poco tímido y hace gestos graciosos, como abrir y cerrar los dedos, tratando de asir el aire, como si éste pudiese darle la fuerza que siempre requiere; sin embargo, sus ojos muestran decisión y total claridad—. ¡Me gustas mucho y de nuevo, me gustas!

—Par de extraños —murmura Nathan entre risitas desde atrás, que ha estado escuchando todo en el más absoluto silencio y es que a dicha confesión le sigue un momento extraño en el que ambos no saben cómo actuar, como si fuesen niños de primaria, sin saber donde poner una mano o cómo mover la otra.

No obstante, tras una serie de movimientos que casi parecen robóticos y una risita aliviada de Keith, ambos se alcanzan y no hay necesidad de decir nada más, aunque de cualquier manera Ivan susurra que a él también, aunque ya a nadie le sorprende.

La última toma que corre, o al menos lo haría si esto fuese un animé, piensa Ivan todavía viendo estrellitas aunque ya no está seguro si son por el dolor de cabeza, es la del helicóptero pasando sobre sus cabezas, lanzando su luz sobre ellos, dos figuras ataviadas con traje de héroes, que han aprendido a comprenderse y amarse detrás de las máscaras. Y como Agnes ya ha tenido suficiente por ese día, deja pasar la escena, dejándolos abrazados a oscuras, con el sonido de los aplausos emocionados de Nathan y las risitas de Pao-Lin y Karina como única música de fondo para tan digno final de temporada.

**FIN.**


End file.
